


A Little Taller

by rhaegars_harp



Series: Targaryen Extended Universe [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angsty Jon, Cool Uncle Arthur, Extended Targaryen Universe, F/M, Posting my way through S8, Teenage Targs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaegars_harp/pseuds/rhaegars_harp
Summary: The younger Targaryen prince returns to King's Landing, only for the one person he missed to be absent.





	A Little Taller

_Ser Arthur of House Dayne_

_Second-born son of Lord Beric Dayne of Starfall. Knighted in his sixteenth year by King Aerys II of House Targaryen. Recieved the honorary title "Sword of the Morning," as is tradition with great warriors of House Dayne, and bore the greatsword called "Dawn" in the next year, his seventeenth. Named to the Kingsguard in his nineteenth year, at the joint behest of both King Aerys II and Lord Commander Gerold of House Hightower. Victor of the tournament at Lannisport held for the birth of Prince Viserys of House Targaryen, defeating Ser Oswell Whent of the Kingsguard, Lord Jon Connington of Griffin's Roost, Ser Robert Baratheon, and Rhaegar Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone. Defeated the Kingswood Brotherhood, with the assistance of Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard and the smallfolk of the Kingswood, slaying the Smiling Knight in personal combat. Knighted Jaime of House Lannister, future Kingsguard, following the conflict for valor in the field. Veteran of Robert's Rebellion, serving his Kingsguard duties in protection of Queen Lyanna of House Stark and the infant Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, along with Lord Commander Gerold of House Hightower and Ser Oswell of House Whent. Commanded royal forces during the Siege of Orkmont in Balon Greyjoy's Rebellion, capturing a key strategic island._

 

Jaehaerys Targaryen brushed his fingers over the dried ink, regaling the legacy of the Sword of the Morning in his own head, a knight so great that his name was whispered in tones of admiration from Sunspear to Mole's Town. Although he was just "Uncle" to Jaehaerys and his kin, it was hard to not be impressed by his entry in the White Book, especially as a fifteen year old boy. Whenever the books in the royal library seemed a bit too dry, or the talk of maesters lured him to sleep, the younger prince would waltz into the White Sword Tower, eager to read of Lord Commander Selmy's youth, or of his other uncle's subduing of the Skagosi Rebellion just three years prior. Sometimes Jaehaerys flipped to the earlier pages of the voluminous recording, always gravitating towards the Dragonknight's entry. When he was younger, truly a boy, the page-long text enamored a young Jae with tales of Dark Sister and the rescue of the Blessed. Now, the prince's dark purple eyes scanned the parchment furiously for any mention of the woman that Aemond was forbidden to love, for any clue for how the greatest knight of his generation dealt with sacrificing Naerys for the white cloak.

 

_Love is the death of duty._

 

Those words from his great-uncle - _or great-great uncle?_ \- still rattled him to the bone, sending his mind into chaos. His fingers drifted down to the red-stamped sigil at the bottom of Aemond's entry, pads tracing the familiar three heads, when Jaehaerys realized he was not alone anymore. 

"Seven hells, you know you've only been back for, what has it been, five moons now? Six?"

The prince did not even need to look up to know the speaker or the combination of smirk and eye roll that accompanied the greeting.

"Did you fret like this all five years you were up north, what did she call you, broody boy?"

At the use of her childhood name of endearment for him, Jae's eyes flashed up immediately from the Book with anger, meeting the confusingly amethyst orbs of the Sword of the Morning himself.

"Because I thought she would be here when I returned," Jaehaerys gritted out, "not sent away to the bloody Vale!" he finished in growing exclamation.

Across the room, the man he considered family only laughed heartily in response, putting his white-clad form into motion towards Jae.

"Your aunt asked your father for permission to observe Lord Arryn's court for a year, Jon" Arthur explained. "Any idea you have of her being 'sent away' belies your intelligence."

Still steaming, Jae remained tense as Ser Arthur saddled up next to him, only for "Uncle Artie" to continue to verbal onslaught towards the angstier Targaryen prince.

"By the gods Jon! Already thinking of the white cloak? You were away for five years and I didn't see Daenerys running to the sept!" Arthur continued to jest.

Those all too familiar watery bites at the corner of his eyes threatened Jae again, fists clenching as if to dry them. _Too old to cry, too old to be a boy_.

Still looking straight ahead, Jaehaerys hollowly explained for his uncle. "Rhae won't stop talking about Harry _bloody_ Hardyng. How when Lord Arryn brought him to court, he beat every jouster in the yards for a full moon, that he could Lord of the Eyrie if that boy stays sick. I think he's older than me too, and not married" the downtrodden prince finished, eyes blurrily dropping back to the pages in front of him.

Blinking hard, Jae looked up to meet the softened eyes of the Kingsguard next to him, emotions recoiling from the past few minutes.

"I just missed her a lot, that's all."

The thud of Arthur's mail-covered arm enveloped Jae's increasingly broad shoulders and guided him over to a bench in the common room of the tower's first floor, only speaking once they were seated.

"What is it that you lot like to say when you're all being moody, ' _a dragon does not bow to gods nor men?_ ' Well, I hate to break it to you my boy, but Dany is a dragon, just like you are. Maybe she comes back with a bethroal," pausing at Jaehaerys' increasingly despondent look, "or she comes back because she missed her best friend. Look Jon, I've been your family's shadow since before you entered the world, whatever it is between you and Daenerys, I don't think she forgot about it while you were gone. And if she did? You do not have the right to decide who Dany has affections for, I think you're familiar with a story where a lord tried to compel a maiden to love him, yes?"

Despite the weight of the lesson, Arthur's cocked brow and mirthful end to the speech began to crack Jae's distraught veneer, the wise words of his protector calming the storms of angst and doubt that were clashing for the first time in his head. Nodding slowly, the prince went to reply, but the Sword of the Morning was already rising from the bench.

* * *

 

"Supper is soon, I'm told, so I think you should start your way back, Prince Jon. Time to retrieve your little sister, that girl is more horse than your mother even is."

With a natural flourish of his gleaming cape, the Sword of the Morning glided out of the White Sword Tower, unfurling the note in his hand once more to verify the message.

 

_Dearest brother,_

 

_By the time this raven reaches you, I will have already departed Dragonstone. Our crew stopped there at my behest, the distance between you and Gulltown is far greater than it looks. I eagerly look forward to seeing you all soon._

 

_Love and affections,_

 

_Princess Daenerys of House Targaryen_

 

Rolling the parchment back into itself and tucking it into his breastplate, Ser Arthur Dayne decided that the broody boy deserved a good surprise.

Now it was time to let Visenya in on the secret.

* * *

 

Jaehaerys could hardly believe how good a rider his sister was at the age of thirteen, an impossibly young age for her to be racing her tan steed with such skill through the streets of the Landing, with himself trailing on his black stallion. The two dragon-wolves hurdled towards the royal docks with alarming velocity, both determined to not be the loser. Just as they approached neck and neck to their agreed upon finish mark, Visenya slowed her horse to a trot, with a confused Jae following her. He followed his little sister's eyes to a just-docked ship, three-headed dragon rippling in the wind. Slowly, his mind pieced every element together, with the smile plastered across Visenya's face sealing the deal.

The ship now had Jae's full attention as he studied each unloading figure, hoping for a glimpse of silver amongst the crowd. Seconds felt like hours, the noon sun seemingly focusing its heat on the young prince. Finally, the dock workers and ship crew dissipated, leaving the most beautiful girl in the world to lock eyes with him.

She didn't run to greet him like he always had imagined, for her to throw herself into his arms after being apart since they were children. _Dany isn't a girl anymore_ , Jae thought.

Thankfully, he was still taller, thanking his very recent growth spurt for that. Her silver mane was unbraided, glowing without restraints, a far cry from their childhood. Those eyes were already dancing, focused on him and only him as Jae dismounted shakily.

His aunt stood just five paces away from him now, purple beacons beaming at him but halting her march. Unconsciously, Jae's own eyes descended from Dany's, where he met Daenerys, a woman, for the first time.

He had loved her before they knew what love was, an eternal pair. They were each other's protectors, a feeling that never wavered during his fostering. But for the first time, he was attracted to his favorite person in the world, a way that he knew men and women were.

The pale skin stretched over her collarbone elegantly, teasingly leading Jae's eyes down to the two noticeable curves high on her chest, concealed by rippling emerald silk. Daenerys' arms were bare, a myriad of rings lining both hands, carefully filed nails painted a dark ruby. As if catching himself, the prince's eyes darted up to meet his aunt's, a playful smile adorning her face.

"Someone got a little taller."

For a few breaths, Jae's mind hit a rut, until Dany's expectant face forced the first thought from his tongue.

"Pretty - I, uh, you're still pretty, Dany."

 

Robb would've punched him in the arm, or been on the floor laughing with Theon if they were here. 

 

Dany's blonde eyebrows shot to the top of her head, her smile momentarily faltering before returning, playfulness gone, leaving the smile that she gave him everyday they were children.

Finally, she closed the distance between them, stretching her left hand to link her fingers with Jae's right, an unbelievably familiar motion. Eyes never leaving his, Dany began to tug him back towards the path where Visenya eagerly awaited her family.

"Come on broody boy, we're home now."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just another one shot in this stupid little head canon world that I've taken shelter in as of late
> 
> Even if he was raised a prince, I still feel like young Jon would be angsty as hell
> 
> Comments/critiques/ideas always welcomed, enjoy!


End file.
